Through The Eyes of Love
by EndlessDaydreaming
Summary: When an accident caused by the Weasley twins causes Hermione to lose her sight, Fred helps her to live as a blind. Could something that started out as a guilt-induced help blossom into something more? Could Hermione learn to see through the eyes of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Through The Eyes Of Love**

**by: EndlessDaydreaming**

**A/N: I have a nasty habit of starting stories but getting stuck in the middle. Tsk. Anyway, this story is my version of the happenings in OOTP and onwards. I have no claim over JK's amazing story and characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Ron, not _this_ again," Ginny moaned, slapping her palm on her forehead.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. It was strangely quiet in the common room, and the sound of his voice echoed. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were present. The rest were up in their own rooms, preparing for the ball that Umbridge decided to hold out of nowhere for no reason at all. It was most probably an evil plot or some sort, but the students were excited nonetheless.

Seated by the fire place, across Harry and Ginny, Ron instructed his chess piece to move before he answered Ginny. "I'm _serious_. I haven't got a date tonight, and it just so happens that Hermione's in the same situation," he whined.

Ron ignored the warning glares from Harry and Ginny, watching Harry's chess piece move to smash his pawn. From across the room, Hermione, who was doing her homework by the window, cringed. Not because of the sound of the pawn being smashed to smithereens, but because of the horrible truth Ron had reminded her with.

She _was_ dateless. Although she was quite angry that Ron was making her his last resort _again_, he was _right -_ she had completely forgotten to look for a date! The past week had been difficult, with piles and piles of homework given to them, now that they were fifth years. Between managing the DA, pissing off Umbridge, and homework, Hermione barely had time for anything else. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was take a night off from homework to _frolic _about in a dress.

She moaned again. _A dress!_ She didn't have anything to wear! And the ball was just a few hours away!

"Ron, just because _you_ haven't got a date, doesn't mean Hermione hasn't gotten one," Ginny answered back fiercely, eying her brother angrily.

Hermione almost smiled. Ginny was always to the rescue. Hermione was afraid that Ginny was wrong this time, however. Just when Hermione was about to open her mouth to say that she actually didn't have a date, Ron cut her off.

" Oh come off it. No one would ask _her_," Ron half sneered before he smirked at Harry. "Check mate."

Harry glared at Ron. One, because he was being an arse to Hermione. Two, because he lost _again_. Harry _always_ lost. It didn't matter that he was the chosen one, and that he had beaten countless obstacles – _he just couldn't beat Ron!_

"_Excuse me?" _Hermione gasped, turning her head to narrow her eyes at Ron. This was _all too familiar_.

"I mean, _really, _Krum's not here to ask you out now,and we all know that guy was quite light in the head, that's why he asked you out, if you know what I mean," Ron chuckled, re-setting the chess game.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She snapped. Alright, she wasn't attractive, she wasn't "girlfriend material", but he had no right to insult her like that!

She opened her mouth to answer back as tears stung her eyes. She did _not_ need to be reminded how much of an unwanted lady she was. She already knew she was the only one without a boyfriend amongst all the fifth years. And _this_ coming from the guy she had feelings for? From _Ron?_

"I-"

"_There_ you are, doll!"

Hermione, startled, turned to look at the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories. There stood a smug-looking Fred Weasley, who was leaning on the stairway wall, arms across his chest. His shortly cut hair suited him, giving him a much younger look. He still wore the school robes, not yet preparing for the ball as most of the students were (except the four in the common room, anyway).

"Um...what? Are you talking to me?" Hermione blinked at him.

"Oh, no, I'm talking to the window," Fred joked, smirking. He unfolded his arms and walked over to Hermione, leaning on her study table. "So, got an answer for me yet?"

Fred looked at her eyes. Hermione narrowed hers. _What are you on about, Fred Weasley?_

He tilted his head a bit over at Ron's direction, who had his back to them, but whose ears were clearly in attention.

_Oh_. "As a matter of fact, I do," Hermione smiled a bit. Fred was a complete gentleman if he wanted to be. He must have been lurking by the staircase long enough to hear what Ron had said about Hermione, and have come to "gallantly" "rescue" her.

Fred stared at the back of Ron's head and watched it cringe. Smirking proudly to himself for another "Knight Fred Saves The Day", he playfully held out his arm for Hermione to take.

"_Splendid!_ Shall we, then, milady?" Fred smiled widely, watching Ron from the corner of his eyes. His ears were turning red – a sign of his temper tantrum coming on. _He got it coming, anyway, that git_.

Hermione smiled back, grateful for Fred's rescue. She took his arm, and he steered her up to the boys' dormitories. Once out of earshot of Ron and the others, they burst out laughing, holding each other up as they turned weak in the knees.

"Oh, _Merlin_, did you see his ears?" Fred laughed, gasping for air. He held Hermione's laughing form up from her waist as she leaned on him for support.

Hermione nodded in reply, laughter blocking her speech. Tears of joy were clouding her eyes as she and Fred laughed hysterically. Oh, such _joy_ in making Ron angry.

Fred calmed down, chuckling still, as he still held Hermione. He was suddenly all too aware of her body pressed to his, her head leaning on his chest, her soft and warm hands on his arms, her giggling that seemed to ring like beautiful winter bells, her hair that smelled like vanilla...

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione managed to gasp, calming down.

Fred snapped out of his reverie. "Ah, the lady is sincerely welcome," he grinned, letting Hermione go and bowing playfully.

"How long have you been by the stairway?" Hermione asked, leaning back on one side of the hallway walls. There was only a small space between her and Fred, as the hallway was made for only two people to pass through.

Fred did the same at his end of the wall, shrugging. "Quite long enough to hear Ron be an arse," he replied. "Oh, and do forgive my brother. I'm afraid he hasn't got my charm. Or my drastically good looks," he added, grinning.

Hermione shook her head, but smiled. It was so like Fred Weasley to make her smile when she was feeling...well, really bad.

"Don't listen to him, by the way. It's not Krum who's a bit light on the head – it's actually him," Fred said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hermione looked at his azure eyes, the dim light in the hallway glowing over his flaming red hair. His tall frame towered over her easily, but it was comforting rather than intimidating.

"I can't help but think it's true, though. I _am _dateless tonight, and no one exactly asked me," Hermione said softly, looking down at her feet.

Fred frowned a bit. Was this woman _daft?_

He closed the space between them and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Hermione, you have no idea what effect you have on people," he whispered. His eyes flickered to her lips, but quickly turned back to her caramel eyes. He slid the hand holding her chin up down her neck, then her shoulder, then to her arm, and at last to her hand. He knelt down on one knee, his free hand over his heart like a well-pronounced knight, the other lifting her hand to his lips.

Hermione's heart skipped a bit as Fred placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. _Calm down, Hermione. Fred's just playing around, you know that. Don't let your school girl crush from a few years back turn into something more just because he was playing around, _she scolded herself.

Fred turned his eyes to hers. "I'll see you later," he said smiled, standing up and reluctantly releasing her hand. He held the smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking towards his room.

"Later?" Hermione said stupidly as she watched his retreating form.

Fred grinned and raised a hand to wave as he continued to walk away from her. "You _did _agree to be my date tonight, Granger," he called, disappearing down the narrow corridor.

Smiling despite herself, she turned around to walk down to the Common Room.

She had a date with Fred Weasley.

He was practically her brother, and it was a friendly date, but who cares?

She had a date with Fred Weasley.

_Ha. Double Ha. Take that, Ronald._

* * *

><p>Twisting the knob of his room with George and Lee open, he stepped in, a silly grin plastered on his face.<p>

"About time you came back, Fred," George calledLee's bed, which was across the room by the window. Lee was beside him, and they sat cross-legged, parchments laid out in front of them.

"I take it you've found a date?" Lee snickered, gesturing at the silly grin on his face.

Fred shrugged, still grinning, as he flopped down beside George and scanned the parchment. Lines magically darted around them, some dotted and some straight, as circles moved along with the lines. "I take it this is tonight's diagram?" Fred asked.

"Ah, Lee my friend, I reckon _someone_ here is trying to avoid our questions," George said, eying Fred teasingly.

"Quite rude, don't you think, George? Seeing as he ditched us up here to plan for tonight, claiming he had to go find himself a date downstairs," Lee said, crossing his arms.

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise, so just shut it and let's get to planning. We _are _blowing it tonight, right?"

George and Lee grinned.

"Of course, brother dear. Umbridge won't what hit her. After tonight, she'll remember us Weasleys forever," George chuckled.

"I'll miss you guys," Lee said softly.

Fred and George passed each other a silent look before they both wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders.

"Getting sappy with us, are you, Lee?"

"Ah, I reckon he is, George. After all, the Weasley twins have made Hogwarts history!"

"Well said, Fred! I believe we should be in the next edition of _Hogwarts: A History_!"

"I think I'm going to miss all our mischief here, George."

"Well, I'm afraid we'll have to say goodby to the happier days, Freddie. Tonight's our last night here, so have fun and say your goodbyes."

Sighing, Fred pulled back from Lee and headed to the bathroom. George shot Lee a look before he stood up to walk after Fred.

Leaning by the bathroom door, George watched as Fred splashed water on his face.

"What's up, Fred?" he asked.

Fred let the water run and rested his hands on the bathroom sink, head hung. "Nothing," he said frustratingly.

George sighed. Fred had always been the more..._shy_, between the two. Oh, yes, they were both friendly with everyone, but Fred had more trouble in expressing what he felt, especially if he really fancied someone.

And George knew who Fred had fancied for quite some time now.

"This is about Hermione, isn't it?" George asked calmly. Fred never really _told _George, but George knew. It was a twin thing. He could see that glint in Fred's eyes whenever he watched Hermione, that look that he got when Hermione the prefect would catch them making mischief. George sometimes wondered if Fred actually _wanted_ her to catch them.

Fred never did make a move on her. Maybe it was because Ron and she had an...off and on thing. They were never official, but everyone thought they'd end up with each other sometime someday. Maybe it was what made Fred back off. Or maybe it was because Fred didn't have the guts.

Fred had gone out with a number of girls here and there, and George thought it was probably because he was trying to get over Hermione. It never really worked though. Fred had gone steady with Angelina Johnson for awhile, but suddenly it was over.

Angelina secretly told George that Fred had said Hermione's name as he was "caught in the throws of passion" one really heated night. If that didn't confirm George's suspicions on his twin's crush on Hermione Granger, nothing would.

"How did y- forget it. The twin thing. Of course," Fred mumbled, closing the tap of running water.

"Look, Fred. We could postpone-"

"No," Fred said sternly, turning around to face George. "We have been planning this for awhile now. Our shop's ready, everything's ready. All we have to do is make our final grand exit."

"I know, Fred, but-"

"No," Fred said firmly. "It's alright, really. I don't even know why I'm feeling frustrated right now. I mean, sure, Hermione's a good kid, but there's nothing going on. Must be pre-prank jitters," Fred said, shifting the mood.

George chuckled. It was so like Fred to not want to dwell on anything serious for too long. It made Fred comfortable.

"You know as well as I do that she's not a kid anymore, Fred," George said softly, running a hand through his hair.

Fred didn't say anything.

George was glad Fred had found someone he cared for. He was starting to worry that his twin might be swinging a bit the other way, since he never took his dates with any girl seriously. George was suspecting this was more than a crush, but he'll never know.

It was Fred's choice. As much as George didn't want to rip his brother away from potential happiness, Fred knew the decisions he making. Fred had always been the more stubborn between the two.

"Well, hurry up and get preparing. You wouldn't want me to out shine you tonight in front of your date, now, do you?" George smirked.

Fred grinned back at him. "Oh, believe me, I'm not that worried. I know I'm the better looking twin."

* * *

><p>When Hermione got back down from the boys' dorms' stairs, the Common Room just held Ron and Harry in it.<p>

Upon seeing her, Harry took Ron's arm and dragged him towards her.

"Apologize," Harry commanded to Ron.

Ron shuffled a bit, turned pink, and looked at his shoes.

"'msorry," he mumbled.

Hermione just smiled and nodded her thanks to Harry before she hurried up to her own dorm. She wouldn't let Ron spoil her night, _again_. She had a date with Fred Weasley, and she wanted it to be _perfect_.

Forgetting that she had despised the night to come just a few minutes ago, she knocked on Ginny's dorm room. Ginny came out, all ready.

"Wow, Gin, you look amazing," Hermione smiled at her best girl friend. Ginny was in a long black strapless gown that brought out the fire in her hair. Her hair was worn up into a french bun, held into place by a flower piece comb.

Ginny smiled back, but then frowned when she saw Hermione's not-even-dressed-yet state. "Don't tell me you're going in _that_," she joked.

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not! It's just that I don't have anything to wear..." she trailed on.

Ginny eyes glinted. "Oh, I have _just the thing_ for you," she grinned.

"Oh, thank _Merlin! _Nothing too fancy please, Gin," Hermione half smiled half begged.

Ginny pulled her into her room in reply. Ginny's roommates weren't present, and Hermione was thankful. She didn't need curious looks on her.

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed as Ginny opened her trunk. Clothes were then flying all over the room as Ginny rummaged her trunk.

"So, Hermione. Finally going out with my brother?" Ginny's amused voice came from the cover of her trunk, which was all Hermione could see right now.

Hermione felt herself grow pink. "It's just for tonight," she mumbled.

"Oh, come off it. You two have been at this game for so long. It's so obvious you two fancy each other, but none of you do anything about it!" Ginny said, finally standing up, a white dress in hand.

Hermione gaped at the dress. It was perfect.

"Ginny, I couldn't-"

"Don't you dare. You're putting this on _right now, _or I give you this," Ginny threatened, holding up a low-cut, _very_ short red dress that barely hid anything at all.

Hermione raised a brow. "And you own something like that, why?"

Ginny smirked. "Oh, it comes in handy."

"Ginevra Weasley, really," Hermione chuckled, shaking her head.

It was going to be a long night. Fun, but long. No matter how long it was, though, she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Fred stood by the grand staircase outside the Great Hall together with Harry. Ron was whisked away by an overly enthusiastic Lavander Brown a few seconds ago, and George was already with Alicia in the Great Hall, so the two men were left alone waiting for their dates.<p>

"So, Harry," Fred started.

"Yes, Fred?" 

"You and my sister, eh?" Fred wiggled his brows.

"You and Hermione, eh?" Harry shot back, grinning.

"Touche, Potter," Fred chuckled.

Harry chuckled along with him. "So, Fred."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Don't hurt Hermione, alright?"

Fred looked at Harry, to see if he was joking. And the verdict was, no, he was not.

"I can't promise you that," Fred said softly.

"Why not?" Harry asked, not unkindly. More on curious.

"Because...George and I...well, we're leaving tonight," Fred said.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, bewildered, his green eyes widening.

Fred sighed shuffled. "This is our last night in Hogwarts. Our joke shop's up, thanks to you, and it's just waiting for us right now. George and I have been planning this a long time ago: how we'll leave Hogwarts soon. But with a loud bang, of course," Fred joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Umbridge getting to you that much?" Harry chuckled sadly. Harry knew that Fred was stubborn. Once he had decided on something, he wouldn't change his mind.

Fred gave him an appreciative smile for not pushing the subject. "You have no idea. This ball tonight just happens to be the right timing. Too bad for Umbridge," Fred snorted.

Harry chuckled a long, but stopped mid-chuckle as his gaze locked somewhere behind Fred.

"What-" Fred started to ask, when he was cut short, too.

The two men watched Ginny descend the stairs, her black dress making her hair blaze alive. Harry stood and walked over to her, smiling.

"You look..." Harry trailed on, trying to grasp for words.

"Lovely? Beautiful? Amazing?" Ginny supplied, grinning.

"I was going for cute, but I guess that will do," Harry joked.

Ginny nudged him playfully. "You don't look so bad yourself, either, Mr. Potter."

"She's beautiful," Fred said softly, eyes on something else.

Harry thought he meant Ginny, though, as _his _eyes were still glue on her. "Yeah, she does," Harry smiled at Ginny one last time before turning to Fred.

Surprised at how Fred's gaze was not on Ginny but way above her, Harry turned to follow his gaze.

Hermione was descending the stairs, looking angelic in her strapless white dress that flowed behind her at every step she took. The light above them made her dress sparkle, and her hair was pulled up into a twist behind her head, small curls framing her face.

Harry felt a strange case of DeJa Vu as Fred stepped forward to offer Hermione her arm. Hermione smiled gently at Harry before taking Fred's arm. The two walked towards the Great Hall doors, and Harry stared after them, smiling.

"They look good together, don't they?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Harry pecked Ginny on the lips as he led her towards the Great Hall as well. "Yeah, they do," he said somewhat sadly.

* * *

><p>Fred held Hermione close as they danced their third slow dance for the night. It was nearly time for <em>the show<em>, and Fred was cherishing his last dance with her.

Pulling her closer to him using the arm around her waist, he brought his hand that was holding hers to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Hermione looked up from his shoulder and smiled.

"I had fun tonight," she said softly, watching Fred's handsome face smile down at her.

"I did, too," He said in reply. "How can I not, when the prettiest girl In the whole room is with me?" he teased.

"Not that I believe you, but thank you," she giggled.

Fred stopped their swaying. He slid the hand on her waist up to her cheek, caressing it. Hermione found herself unconsciously leaning into the warmth of his strong hands. He released her hand that he held, and used his now free hand to hug her close to him.

Leaning downward a bit, Fred rested his forehead on Hermione's. "I don't know why I waited until now to ask you out," he whispered, looking into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Well, better late than never," she smiled softly.

Fred's insides twisted into knots. How can he possibly leave, now that he had _this? _Now that he was happy? Now that his dreams weren't just dreams anymore?

As much as he wanted to stay, he had to go. It wasn't just about Umbridge. It was also about the Order. The Order needed both he and George as full time workers, now that they were of age. And if working full-time for the Order to bring down Voldemort quickly would enable him to get back to _this_, to _her_, then he had to leave.

"I'm afraid I'm too late," Fred said sadly.

Hermione's eyes blinked in confusion. "What-"

Fred held a finger to her lips to silence her. "I need to tell you something. I...need you to listen to me, without interrupting. Will you promise me that you'll listen?" Fred said softly, pleading with his eyes.

Hermione was starting to get nervous. Fred was acting weird. She nodded slowly, anyway.

Fred took a deep breath before continuing. "Tonight will be George and I's last night in Hogwarts," he whispered. He paused to gauge her reaction.

Hermione's eyes widened a bit, but she stayed quiet as promised.

"We're going to set off some Whizbangs later on, basically just cause a riot, and leave – for good. The Order needs our help, and our joke shop's already ready to open in Diagon Alley. We had been planning this for a long time, and Umbridge's ball tonight was scheduled perfectly, so we set it tonight," he continued, looking at Hermione with sad eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Fred and George might be in constant danger from now on, away from the protection of Hogwarts. She thought it was a bad decision, but it seems Fred and George's mind was made up.

"Hermione, thank you for tonight. I really had fun. This was something I had wanted for a long time now. I just didn't have the guts to do it. Thanks for the experience," he said softly.

Hermione just nodded.

Smiling sadly, he held her hands in his and kissed the back of them one last time. "I have to go," he said softly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't know what the sinking feeling in her stomach was. Tonight was just _one_ date. _One_. That didn't make any difference. _Fred just took pity on you. _Besides, she had her mission done. Ron was steaming with anger by the tables, refusing to dance with his date. That was all Hermione wanted...right? _Right?_

"Be careful, Fred," she whispered.

Pulling back, she kissed him gently on the cheek, before letting him go.

Fred stepped away from her reluctantly. He gave her a soft smile, which she returned, before walking away.

He didn't look back. He was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't get to leave anymore.

* * *

><p>George turned to watch Fred enter their dorm room.<p>

"How'd it go?" George asked, not teasing.

Fred shrugged. "Alright. It was a good date. I had fun. Now's the time to have some revenge on the pink-frilled monster," Fred grinned.

George chuckled. "Well, say goodbye to the ol' room. Here," George said, passing Fred's shrunken trunk to him.

Fred pocketed it and looked around the room. "Goodbye, room. Hope you won't miss your drop-dead gorgeous inhabitants," Fred joked.

George walked to him and placed an arm around Fred's shoulder. "You ready, brother?"

Fred grinned at him. "Ready when you are, brother."

"Excellent, let's get this party started."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at a table with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Ginny was rubbing her back comfortingly as Hermione drunk glass after glass of punch.<p>

"Bloody git, leading you on like that," Ron mumbled.

Harry and Ginny shot him a glare, and it seemed to shut him up.

Just when Hermione was going to defend Fred, the Great Hall's doors burst open with a loud bang. Two rockets whizzed in, turning in circles and sending sparks and smoke everywhere. They erupted with a bang, bringing more sparkles, as Fred and George zoomed in on their brooms, laughing.

More rockets entered the Great Hall, whirling above everybody and erupting noisily. Hermione's eyes were glue on Fred, who was circling above them on his broom. He threw a wink at her before he let more rockets loose.

Everybody who was seated stood up now and watched the show. With all the some in the way, Hermione navigated through the maze of students, tables, sparkles, and smoke to find Umbridge.

Hermione smiled when she saw Umbridge. She was red with anger, trying to magic the Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs away, but to no avail. The other Professors were _trying_ to look like they were helping her, but they were secretly sniggering and enjoying the show.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to the voice that had shrieked her name, but was met with a bright flashing instead. The flashing was painfully bright, and she felt like her eyes were burning. She screamed when she felt her legs burning. It was hot. She was thrown backwards, and she heard a loud thud as her head hit the wall.

And then she saw or felt nothing else.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" <p>

Fred looked for Ginny, who was clearly the one who shrieked. He had the voice memorized, as she screamed at him a lot.

From his broom up in the air, he saw Ginny with Harry and Ron. _But where's Hermione_?

Seeing the horrified look on the three's faces, he turned to look at the direction where they stared so horrifyingly at.

And he almost fell of his broom.

A stray rocket was speeding towards Hermione. Before he had the chance to move, to even at least whip out a wand to mutter a spell, the rocket hit her and flashed, temporarily blinding the whole room.

As soon as the circles of light left his eyes, Fred raced down towards Hermione, and felt a sickening lurch on his stomach as he saw her limp form by the wall. He landed, threw his broom aside, and took Hermione in his arms, shaking her.

"Hermione! Hermione! Open your eyes!" he called, panic setting in.

He cradled her head, and felt something warm. He drew his hand back, only to reveal blood on them.

"Mr. Weasley, step aside," Madam Pomfrey commanded.

Fred gingerly passed Hermione over to the mediwitch. He was frozen on the spot, though, eyes never leaving Hermione's pale form.

It was when George wrapped an arm around him that Fred noticed he had been shaking. George led him away, behind the crowd that now formed, as Madam Pomfrey attended to Hermione on a conjured stretcher.

It seemed like hours had passed, and Fred's mind was empty. He couldn't think of anything else. Only one thing ran across his mind, again and again:

_I killed Hermione._

"What-" a light voice started.

"Ms. Granger! Lie back down! You've had quite a few injuries, and your feet are certainly in no condition to get up!"

Fred snapped his head to the voices, but the crowd blocked his view. He ran forward, pushing his way into the crowd.

"What happened?" Hermione's weak voice asked.

"A stray rocket hit you," Madam Pomfrey answered.

When Fred finally reached the front of the crowd, he was about to walk to Hermione when her next sentence made him stop.

"Why is it so dark?"

Fred felt his hands shiver as he looked at Madam Pomfrey. She looked just as startled as everyone else did.

Fred stepped forward and took Hermione's hands in his. He looked into her big brown eyes, and focused on them, clearly not wanting to focus on the many burns her body now had.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"Fred?" she called, squeezing his hand. "Where are you? I can't see you. Why is it so dark here? Can't we light some candles?" she asked weakly.

Fred blinked.

"Ms. Granger, the candles are already lit," Madam Pomfrey answered for Fred, sadly.

"Wh-what? That's ridiculous. Why is it so dark then?" She stammered, blinked her eyes frantically.

"Ms. Granger..."

"I can't see," Hermione's voice trembled.

Nobody spoke.

Fred saw new tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't see anything," she repeated.

Fred dropped her hands and stepped back, horrified.

_I turned Hermione Granger blind. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fred felt his whole body turn numb. He watched as Madam Pomfrey performed a few more tests on Hermione, and as Hermione tried to desperately comply and blink her eyes. It seemed like forever before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw George mouthing, "we have to go." As if right on cue, a loud shrill voice rang in the room.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Fred was rooted to the spot, his brain not functioning properly. All he could think of was Hermione. He turned Hermione blind. He turned her blind. It was his fault. He turned her blind.

George, seeing that his brother was _not_ going to be thinking rationally anytime soon, pulled his brother away from Hermione's bedside and led him quickly past the crowd of students. Looking back, he saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry pushing through the crowd to get to Hermione. He was pushing through the last row of students when something pink and frilly a few steps in front of him caught his eyesight – it was Umbridge.

Arms crossed in front of her chest, Dolores Umbridge's foot tapped slowly. Clad in her frilly pink dress suit with matching shoes and hat, she stood out profusely. The grin she wore on her face was enough to make George and Fred's signature grin look like a sissy smile.

"Well, well. I do believe some very naughty students deserve a punishment. What do you think?" she said.

_Just peachy_, George growled in his head. Looking right and left, he scanned the room. They were trapped. Umbridge and her Slytherin lackeys were surrounding them. Even if they did some wand work, they were out-numbered. Their brooms were nowhere in sight, and a few more Slytherins were guarding the Great Hall doors. Besides, Fred wasn't exactly functioning properly right now, and two students were no match for Dolores Umbridge.

Suddenly, a spark of red flew right past him and hit Umbridge square on the chest. She flew back, hit the wall, and slumped unconscious. George's head whipped back to see where it came from, and almost collided with Fred, whose head whipped back as well.

"Ms. Granger!" the voice of Madam Pomfrey shrieked, as McGonagall appeared out of nowhere, putting up a protective shield in front of the crowd of students, separating the crowd from Hermione, Fred, George, and the Slytherins who were quickly rounding on the twins.

Hermione, limping, blood-stained, bed-raggled-haired, and pale looking Hermione, whose eyes were somewhat a lighter brown than usual, was standing by her bed. The students had made a path for her, where her stupefy spell must have passed through. Her wand was still out, and she shouted, "Fred! George! Go!"

George yanked Fred's hand with one hand and whipped out his wand with another. "_Stupefy!"_George shouted numerous times, hitting the Slytherins around them. Fred snapped from his daze and helped his brother.

"_Accio_ broom!" They both called at the same time, as their brooms zoomed from the shrieking crowd and to them.

They caught their brooms from the air and mounted them. George kicked off and was in the air by no time. He was soon joined by Fred.

"George! We can't leave Hermione!" Fred shouted, as he dodged a few spells aimed at him by Umbridge's remaining lackeys.

George swore under his breath - Fred was right. Once Umbridge wakes up, Hermione will be in deep trouble for attacking the Head Mistress. He doubted they would give her an award for achieving that when she was blind. George swooped down towards Hermione, dodging screaming students and spells. Fred, who was above him, was trying to clear the way for his brother.

George swooped down to where Hermione was, and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushing Hermione towards him.

"George! George! Take her! Take her with you!" Ginny shouted, holding Hermione's hand out.

Harry and Ron looked more reluctant, but they nodded. They knew Hermione wasn't safe in Hogwarts, and would just suffer Umbridge's wrath. Who knows what Umbridge and her sick definition of 'discipline' would do to her.

George laid a hand on Hermione's arm. "Hermione, do you-"

Hermione nodded. She knew she couldn't stay here – not after what she had done to Umbridge.

George guided her to mount his broom. He sat behind her, holding her secure in front of him. "Alright, 'Mione, hold on tight," George said. "Harry, I think you better use this distraction to your advantage. Go head on to Umbridge's office – _she's_ not getting up anytime soon," George smirked.

Harry nodded, and rushed out the doors quickly with Ron, nobody noticing them in the current pandemonium.

Hermione, not liking the fact that she was flying, was even more terrified because she couldn't see anything. All she could do was strain her ears for the sounds going around her. She felt the broom rise and they were wizzing in the air in no time. After a few stomach lurching twists and turns, Hermione could feel the air change – it was colder, and it smelled like pine.

They were free.

* * *

><p>Fred couldn't enjoy the broom ride. Even though the wind felt great and the moon was amazingly beautiful, he couldn't help but glance every second at Hermione, who sat quietly in front of George on George's broom. He flew slower so that he could fly beside George and see Hermione clearer. Although her wounds were healed, there was still blood on her dress and her hair was a mess. She looked deathly pale, and her hands were gripping the broom handle so hard that her knuckles were now white.<p>

George and Fred traded a look, before George spoke up. "'Mione? Are you alright?"

Hermione didn't feel alright. Not really. She couldn't see anything, how could she be alright? She only realized how much she relied on her eyes. She was a very visual person – she liked to observe everything down to the last detail and commit it to her mind. Now, she couldn't do that anymore. She had to learn to rely on her ears now. As much as she wanted to be angry with Fred and George, they didn't mean it. It was an accident, as simple as that. It was _her _fault she walked off the safe spot like that. She had wanted to see Umbridge's reaction, and look where it got her.

Madam Pomfrey had said she couldn't fix her eyesight. If there was one thing Magic couldn't fix, it was anythign to do with eyes and eyesight. If magic could fix eyesight, nobody had to wear spectacles anymore, and even McGonagall and Dumbledore wore spectacles. The mediwitch had said that unless Hermione had a muggle doctor examine her, she wouldn't be getting her eyesight back. However, going to a muggle doctor would expose magic to the muggles – after all, it was something magical that caused her to be this way. It was the magical blinding flash of Fred and George's product that made her blind. Heading to a muggle doctor was a no-go as well, so now she was really stuck being blind. She _was _blind.

Once it was confirmed and her brain had processed she was blind, tears started streaming down her cheeks again. She was blind. Never to see anything, ever. She was condemned to a life of darkness.

George felt Hermione's body trembling. Fred shot him a look.

"'Mione, I'm sorry. I- I was the one who made this batch of fireworks. It was my mistake," Fred said.

George couldn't remember when he last saw his brother looking like he did now. He looked so defeated. His eyes lost the mirth it usually had.

Hermione shook her head. "It's alright. If I didn't step away from the tables it wouldn't have happened," Hermione croaked, her throat feeling dry and sore.

Fred didn't answer; he was feeling guilty. It really was his fault. They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

><p>Fred heard George's steps thundering down the stairs. Ever since last night, when they brought Hermione to their new shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley, and settled her down in their flat upstairs, George had been the one who stayed with her. Fred couldn't do it – he couldn't look at her without bursting into tears. He felt guilty like hell, and he beat himself up for it. Fred had been taking care of the shop, which opened this morning, and was handling the cashier, when George walked past some kids examining the Skiving Snackboxes and headed to Fred.<p>

"I don't know what to do anymore, Fred. She won't eat anything! She won't even say much, just one word answers, and that's _really_ unlike her. She usually babbles on and on about stuff. I even prodded her about considering getting a house elf to run our shop, and not pay him anything. She just shook her head, Fred!" George sighed.

"What do we do? Should we call Mum? Maybe she can help?" Fred asked. George and he hadn't told their mum yet that they had left Hogwarts and were in the shop, and they knew giving her the news of Hermione's predicament was going to permanently kill both of the twins.

George shook his head. "Not now. She would freak if she saw the state Hermione is in. Maybe you should try to talk to 'Mione. Get her to open up and everything. When she starts getting and looking better, we could call Mum," George said, sliding inside the cashier area.

Fred warily took off his work vest and handed it to George, who in turn donned it. Heading to the stairs that led to their flat, Fred tried to brace himself. He did _not_ want to cry again in the presence of Hermione, even if she couldn't see him doing so. Even if he was thoroughly guilty about what happened, nothing would happen if he just sat and moped and avoided Hermione. The best that he could do was help.

Entering the small flat, Fred headed to one of the doors on the right and knocked. He turned the door knob and stooped short, his breath caught in his throat. His amber eyes were glued to the bed, where Hermione Granger sat, leaning on the headboard.

Hermione turned to the sound of the door opening. From the sound of the footsteps, it wasn't George. If it wasn't George, then it had to be Fred.

"You're not George," she pointed out softly.

Fred, snapping out of his reverie, stepped inside the somewhat dim room and closed the door behind him.

"It's Fred," he said as he took in the room. The room was supposedly his, and therefore was painted a warm blue; it was his favorite color. Their flat only had two rooms, as it was for both he and George, but they had decided last night that Hermione would be staying in Fred's room, which was nearer to the staircase that led to the shop. The room was now somewhat eerie looking, what with all the curtains drawn shut, successfully keeping the morning light out.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked gingerly over to Hermione and sat by the edge of the bed. He was about to open his mouth to tell a joke about the dreariness of the room when her voice cut him off.

"If you're going to ask how I am, I'd rather you not. George has already been berating me all day," Hermione said stiffly. She was grateful for the twins' concern, but she actually rather she be left alone. She needed time to mourn; to internalize and to come to terms with her new world of pitch black darkness and constant dizzying brightness – it was the only two things she could _see_ right now.

Fred bit his tongue back. He glanced at Hermione, who was staring straight into the door, unmoving. Her hair was still a mess, her eyes had dark circles under them, and she still had her bloodied and somewhat chagrined dress from the previous night on her. Fred and George had argued the night before about who would help her change, and when it was decided that it would be done by George, they had entered the room only to see that she had fallen asleep.

Fred scooted nearer to Hermione and took one of her hands in his. Her hand was cold against his warm ones, and he felt her jump a bit when their skin made contact.

Hermione couldn't help but revel in the new warmth. Ever since she had lost her eyesight and was condemned to darkness, she felt cold almost all the time. George had noticed this, and had attempted to open the windows just awhile ago as he brought her lunch, which now sat by the table beside the bed untouched, very much like the breakfast he had attempted to make her eat.

She had immediately cringed at the light that the windows brought in. It was like having a flashlight directly aimed at your closed eyes. She had then asked George to close the windows and draw the curtains over it. She very much preferred the cold darkness compared to the light. She didn't know why, but she just felt like doing nothing – like sitting there, in the cold, and do nothing. Maybe it was a pity party for herself; after all, she couldn't do much anymore. She couldn't even make her way around the place, or get dressed, or read books, or continue her schooling. What was the point, then, really? 

Fred had an idea as to why she was acting like this. If he were her, and was blind, he would be acting just as she was. He would be drowning himself over his loss, over the fact that he couldn't do anything anymore by himself. Plus, he knew how much Hermione loved reading, and now she couldn't even have that. He himself had taken it away from her.

Fighting back the stinging in his eyes as he promised himself to make it up to her by helping her, he lifted Hermione's petite and delicate hands to his cheek and held it there.

Hermione, feeling something somewhat soft and warm, explored further down his cheek to his jawline. When she got to his chin, she let out a giggle. The sound felt unknown to her, as if she hadn't done it in a millenia.

Fred smiled softly as her fingers grazed his early morning stubble.

"Ah, I have been discovered," he said jokingly. "Mind you, I usually _do _shave."

Hermione felt her lips pull into a small smile. "Then why didn't you today?" she asked in a small voice as her fingers continued to explore Fred's face, now moving up to lightly graze over his lips.

Smiling sadly, Fred took her wandering fingers and pulled them down a bit so that he could kiss her knuckles, very much like he did the previous day. "I had other pressing matters to attend to lately, milady," he said, bringing up yesterday's role play.

"More important than hygiene?" she asked teasingly.

Fred let out a snort before he could stop himself, and proceeded to utter the next sentence without thinking.

"You're talking to _me_ about hygiene?"

He had meant it as a joke, but he realized his mistake immediately, even before Hermione withdrew her hand from him. Before he could apologize, he saw tears rolling off Hermione's eyes.

"I wouldn't know. _I can't see_," she said softly, emphasizing on the latter bitterly.

Fred cursed himself before taking her hands in his once again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I wasn't thinking. Look, do you want a bath? I..I could help you..." Fred trailed off, blushing profusely. "And I promise not to look. Really. Not that you've got anything I wouldn't want to look at, mind you, but I'll keep my distance. I won't look, I _swear_," he added quickly.

Hermione, feeling the darkness engulf her again, closed her eyes.

"No thanks," she replied sadly.

She didn't want help. She didn't want pity. She didn't want anything – she wanted to be left alone to her misery.

Fred, sighing and knowing exactly what was going through in her mind, stood up.

Feeling his weight leave the bed, Hermione was about to sink back into the covers to lie down, thinking she would finally be let alone, when suddenly two strong arms were under her, lifting her up.

"Fred!" She shrieked. "Put me down!"

"No," he replied curtly, keeping his hold on her firm.

Hermione thrashed about as Fred carried her to the bathroom.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted, pushing what she assumed was Fred's chest.

Finally, she was put down, only to find cold tiles pressing against her bare feet.

"Hermione, look. I'm sorry for what happened. Really. You have no idea how much the guilt is eating me up. But it's done now, and we can't go back and fix it. Nothing will happen if we sit and mope. This is unlike you; you've always been ready to take a challenge – so go take this one like the Gryffindor that you really are," Fred scolded, leaning on the bathroom sink.

He expected her to argue with him, to say it was his fault, curse him, hex him, whatever. He was unprepared for what she said.

"I'm scared, alright?" Hermione sobbed, balling her hands up into fists and shaking. She felt new tears rolling down her cheeks and bit her lip. She closed her eyes, but there was no difference; it was dark when they were open, and just as dark when they were closed.

Fred stared at shock by what she said, his mind gears whirling. Yes, of course, she would be scared. All she could see was darkness. She felt alone. And when you feel alone, it was natural to just sit and do nothing; to not want to take any risks and just stay inside the box, knowing you'll be safe in it.

Fred stepped towards her and took her cold hands in his.

"Hermione, you're not alone; I'm here. I'll help you. We'll get through this together," Fred said in a soothing voice. "But you have to let me help you. We'll work together, so you can get used to how things will be now. Don't give up, Hermione. I'll help you, I won't leave you, just don't give up," he added softly.

He dropped her hands to wrap his arms around her as she sobbed harder. He felt her nod against his chest and held her tighter to him. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, but Fred just held her. When the sobs lessned into softening hiccups, Fred drew back and caressed her cheeks with both hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears as her eyes remained closed.

"So. Will you let me help you?" Fred asked.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Hermione Granger never says no to a challenge," she said softly.

"Ah, _there's_ my girl!" Fred grinned proudly.

Raising a brow, Hermione smirked a bit. Fred grinned wider at the improvement of her actions and thoughts.

"_Your_ girl?" she teased.

Slightly reddening, he decided to erase his slip of the tongue by covering it as a joke.

"Of course! Bath time together really _does_ bind people together, you know, what with both parties being completely starkers. It's the ideal bonding! Have you heard that once you've seen someone naked, you're practically married?" he joked, earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"Hey! That's abuse, woman! Even if you _are _-"

Fred stopped himself in time. He wasn't sure if using the term would be alright. After all...

"Blind?" Hermione supplied. She smiled softly before adding, "If you're going to conquer something, you first have to accept it," she added, sniffing.

Fred grinned, glad to have the old Hermione back. He started pulling out the numerous pins in her hair.

"Merlin, how did you sleep with all of these?" he asked incredulously as he fought a losing battle with her hair.

Hermione gave a soft giggle. "It _was_ quite painful," she said.

"Well, this is going to take a long time, so don't wait up; I guess the bathroom floor would be quite comfy if you decide you want a nap," Fred joked, trying to wrestle a pin out of her hair.

Hermione stifled a laugh as she felt Fred's hands jerking here and there.

"Fred?" 

"Hmm?"

"...I need to use the loo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really am enjoying writing this! Tell me what you think, drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Erm, right. The loo. Umm..here," Fred stammered, turning a bit pink, as he held Hermione's hand and guided her towards the toilet. He walked a few steps, Hermione warily following. He released her hand in order to have a firm hold on her shoulders. Fred turned her around and positioned her back to the toilet.

"Umm.. Alrighty then. If you sit, you'll find the toilet right behind you," said Fred.

Hermione reached behind her to try and feel the toilet. Then she huffed. "I must look completely ridiculous," she said.

"If I say that you do, a bit, will you murder me?" Fred grinned.

"How can I, when I can't see where you are," said Hermione quite bitterly, biting her lip.

"Come on, none of that nonsense. Haven't we agreed that we'd find a way for this? Try to...well, try to stop _trying_ _to see_. Relax. Just use your ears. Try to find out where I am by my voice," said Fred, as he took a few steps backward. "Here, try to walk towards me."

"Fine," sighed Hermione. "But can I try _after_ I go to the loo?" she grinned.

"Oh, right," Fred chuckled, turning around. "Should I leave first?"

"No, don't," Hermione said quickly, afraid to be alone. "Just..turn around."

"Alright, you can go, I'm not looking," said Fred, turning around with his arms crossed. He didn't know why, but he shut his eyes as well. "This is bloody awkward," he mumbled.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable. "You _promise_ you're not looking?"

"'Mione, what am I, a bloody pervert?" Fred said, exaggerating the exasperation, but secretly grinning.

"Well, yes," Hermione grinned. She decided to trust Fred, so she lifted her charred dress up, but stopped. Her right arm suddenly hurt. She hadn't noticed it before. Maybe she had a wound there? She carefully pulled down her knickers, her arm throbbing slightly, and squatted slowly, trying to feel the toilet seat. When she found it, she relaxed.

"I'm not Ron, you know," said Fred.

Hermione stiffened. Ron. Would Ron still like her, now that she's blind? Did he ever even like her? No, he wouldn't want a blind girl. Nobody would. Nobody would ever want her. She'd die alone, never get married, never have kids...

"Hermione?" Fred called, worried at why she didn't reply.

And then there was Fred. He had promised to help her; promised to make it up to her. Hermione had used to think Fred and George were good-looking. Well, until now they still were. And like any normal girl, her heart pounded in the too-close presence of a good looking boy. But Fred and George were just like brothers to her, and they probably saw her as a sister as well. There was no chance of anything romantic between her and Fred. Besides, she liked Ron. Except, he didn't like her.

Hermione pulled her knickers up and let her dress down. She flushed the toilet. "You can turn around now," she said softly.

Fred turned around slowly, opening his eyes. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Ron," he said, stepping towards her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's alright. I just..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Do you like him?" Fred asked.

"I...do. I have, for quite some time now," she replied softly, chewing her lip off.

Fred felt his stomach drop, but shook the feeling off. Hermione and Ron were a good pair; everyone always said they'd end up together. Fred knew that. Hermione...well, Hermione used to be Fred's crush, but he was already over that. He had asked her to the dance simply because he heard Ron being a complete arse to her about it. That was it. _Yes, that's it, _Fred told himself, unconsciously nodding his head.

"Well, you're a good match," said Fred, smiling.

Hermione smiled. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yup," said Fred.

"He doesn't..return the.._gesture_, thought," she said, returning to biting her lip.

"Oh, he does. He's just too light on the head to notice it himself," said Fred, grinning.

"You think so?" Hermione asked meekly.

"I know so. Now, how about we get to that bath? You're getting stinky, Granger," said Fred lightly, stepping towards the bath tub. He twisted the knob, and water came flowing out, slowly filling the tub.

"If I didn't know you, Fred, I'd think you just want to see me naked," Hermione joked back. She felt light; lighter than she had since...well, since she lost her sight, which was last night. It was fun to be around Fred. He was like the sun. His presence alone made you feel warm and happy, and it was so natural to be joking around and laughing with him. If there was anyone who could prevent Hermione from her depression, it would be Fred.

"You caught me," laughed Fred, pouring some bath scents into the water.

Hermione caught the smell and smiled. It smelled like oranges, vanilla, and spring. "That smells good," she said.

"Why, thank you," Fred grinned. He placed the bath scents on the counter beside the tub and reached over to close the knob.

"I didn't mean you, I meant the...whatever it was," Hermione laughed.

"It was bath scent. _My _bath scent. It's what I use," said Fred, stepping away from the tub to stand in front of Hermione. "Well then. How do we go about this?"

Hermione bit her lip, turning pink. "I don't think there's any other way but to..to..let you..erm..see..um.." she trailed off, mumbling.

Fred thought for awhile. He could let her undress herself – but no, the dress had way too many buttons, she couldn't see them. Well, then he'd just take the buttons off and turn away. But then what? Oh, she could wrap a towel around herself. Except, she couldn't see, so how the hell would she do that? And how was she supposed to wash herself when she couldn't see the scars? They would surely sting. If only Fred knew healing magic. He'd have to buy a healing balm later, but healing balms require the wound to be cleansed first, so she really had to take this bath. Plus, she still had some cuts and bruises on her that haven't completely healed (she burst out of bed before Madam Pomfrey could finish) and there was one on her arm that look particularly nasty...

Fred looked at her. Her dress was all bloody and torn, leaving him one hell of a sight. Her creamy skin peeked out from a few ripped patches of her dress, even if there were some slight cuts and burns on some parts. The state the dress was in left only very few for him to imagine. He tried to imagine it...

No. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He will _not_ take advantage of a blind girl who was practically his sister, no matter how hot and sexy said girl was. Right. _I can do this_, he thought. _I can look at her body, think it's Ginny, and therefore rid any inappropriate thoughts from my mind, because admiring your little sister's body is just gross_.

Exhaling loudly, Fred set a determined look on his face. "Alright, let's do this. I solemnly swear that I will not ogle, stare, examine, or anything of that sort, your body. I will keep my hands to my self except when you need assitance," he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned even redder. "A-alright. I..I trust you, Fred," she said.

Fred smiled a bit. She trusted him.

Fred maneuvered around her, until he was facing her back. "Hermione, I'm going to unbutton your dress, alright?" he said calmly and softly, as to not frighten her.

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. This really was beyond embarrassing, but she didn't have a choice. Now that she'd been standing for quite some time, she could feel the ache in her muscles and bones already, and knew some of them were injured. She really couldn't do this alone. She'd just have to trust Fred. He was like a brother after all.

Fred carefully unbuttoned her dress, as the view of her ivory back became more exposed. Fred struggled to keep his eyes on the buttons, and not on the skin. The unbelieving soft-looking, smooth, porcelain, beautiful...

Squeezing his eyes shut for a second to refocus, he opened them again and continued unbuttoning her dress. When he got to the last button, he said, "Hermione, I'm going to slip the dress off, alright?" 

"Alright," she said meekly, turning a new shade of red.

Fred tugged on the dress lightly, and it fell to her feet in a puddle. He tried hard not to stare. He tried hard not to gape. He swallowed.

Hermione tried to reach behind her to unclasp her bra, but her arm complained. "Ouch," she gasped.

"We're going to have to check your wounds after this bath," Fred said. "Do you..erm..need help?" 

Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

Fred ran a hand through his hair. "As soon as I take them off, I won't even look from the front, alright? I'll guide you to the tub from the back. I'm going to try to help you through this seeing as less as possible," he said calmly.

Hermione nodded again. "Thanks, Fred. Really," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied. He unclasped her bra, slid the straps off, and placed it on the side. He knelt down, and slid her knickers off her legs.

Hermione blushed crimson as she lifted one of her legs high, only to find that it hurt, too. She made a noise of frustration.

"Hey, it's alright." Fred soothed. He took her ankle carefully, and lifted it only a little bit. He then lifted the other just as carefully, and placed the knickers together with her other clothes.

Fred stood, trying _very_ hard not to stare, and instead focused on her hair. He placed each hand on either side of her shoulders, and led her to the tub. "Can you lift your leg high enough to get in?" Fred asked.

Hermione reached out to find the edge of the tub. Once she felt it, she took tiny steps until her foot bumped into the tub. She lifted it slowly, her toes brushing against the edge of the tub. She winced a bit in pain, but continued. Once she felt the edge of the tub, Fred moved one of his hands to her hand as the other one firmly grasped her shoulder to steady her. "Alright, that's it, easy..." he soothed.

Hermione stepped into the tub, feeling the warm water caress her aching muscles. Though it stung a bit, most probably because of the cuts, it was gone quickly. She lifted her other leg, and was then safely and triumphantly standing in the tub.

"Alright, good. Now, can you try sitting down?" Fred asked, holding on onto her shoulders to support her.

Hermione slowly tried to sit, and after a few winces of pain, she was seated in the tub. She scooted back a bit until she felt her back hit the edge of the tub. She slowly stretched her legs.

"Ahh, that feels much much better," she sighed.

"Well then, after an eternity, it's time to get to the _bath_ part of this _bath_," Fred said, chuckling. He reached for the shampoo and squeezed some into his palm. He proceeded to massage Hermione's head, lathering the shampoo on her hair.

"That feels good," Hermione commented, closing her eyes in satisfaction. Not that it made any difference to her sight.

Fred smirked. "You should be careful in saying that to any other bloke, 'Mione. You're lucky I'm so nice_,"_ he said.

Hermione, realizing the innuendo, gasped. "I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly.

"Yes, yes, I know. Just saying," Fred chuckled. "Do you think you can scrub yourself? I don't want..to..um..touch anything inappropriate." 

Hermione giggled. "Fred Weasley, not wanting to touch anything inappropriate?" she gasped playfully.

"Hey, just because I like hot girls and sleep with some of them, like a normal _bloke_ by the way, doesn't mean I take advantage of anybody," said Fred with mock hurt.

"Alright, alright, enough drama, I'll give it a shot," Hermione grinned.

She gingerly lifted a hand, and Fred placed the loofah in it. She then very slowly reached to her other arm to scrub it. After awhile, she said, "I think I can manage."

"Alright, then. I'll go get some clothes for you. We didn't really get to bring your trunk... George and I were thinking of telling Ginny to pack it, shrink it, and send it via owl post, but all of the owls are being monitored and tracked now. I doubt Umbridge would let that pass," Fred said, scowling at the mention of the pink-frilled monstrosity.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't gotten any..er..spare knickers."

"...we'll go buy some later."

"FRED! I can't go out without any knickers!" 

"Why not?"

"What do you _think?"_

"Errr...Ah."

Fred took her bra and knickers quickly before he can think of anything green and walked back to the tub. "Here," Fred said, placing the two in the water. "wash them. Then we'll use a drying spell later. Then we'll buy new ones."

Hermione reached forward, found the two cloths, and nodded. "Right."

Exhaling, Fred stepped out of the bathroom. "I'll be back," he called.

Walking over to his wardrobe, he opened it and fumbled for a shirt. The pants were a no-go – it wouldn't fit her. They'd slip right off. She'd have to do with a long shirt. He yanked a maroon one from the pile and headed back to Hermione.

When he stepped back inside the bathroom, Hermione was already standing out of the tub. Completely starkers and dripping wet.

Fred quickly brought a hand up to shield his eyes.

"Fred?" Hermione timidly called, hearing his footsteps. She quickly tried to cover herself with her hands, earning her another a wince in pain.

"I'm not looking; a hand's in front of my eyes. I'm just looking down to see the floor and where I'm going," Fred said truthfully, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He side-stepped until he saw Hermione's feet. He then moved to behind her again before he dropped his hand. He set the shirt he was holding aside and reached for the towel by the sink. He then dried her hair.

"Couldn't we use a drying charm?" Fred asked.

"Drying charms make my hair frizzy," Hermione replied. "But fine."

Fred drew his wand out of his pocket and cast a drying charm on her. He saw no change to her hair. "I don't see the difference; it's as puffy as ever," he teased.

Hermione gave out a small 'hmph'.

"Kidding. It's not puffy. There really is no difference, though," Fred said.

Fred headed to the tub to cast the drying charm on her knickers, when suddenly there was a cat call whistle by the door.

Fred turned around wildly.

Then Hermione shrieked.

"Woah, calm down, my eyes are closed now," George said from the door. True enough, his hand was over his eyes. He was grinning, though.

"Hell, George, even _I _didn't see much yet. How long have you been there?" Fred said, quite annoyed, but not really. It was George, after all.

"A while," George shrugged. "Are you serious? You haven't seen much? You've been here all day! I was wondering what happened to you. No wonder you were..._occupied_."

"Shut up," Fred mumbled, turning red.

"George, are you _sure_ you're not looking?" Hermione said timidly, covering herself.

"He's not looking," Fred reassured.

"Then that means _You're _looking," George laughed. How can you see me not looking if you're not looking?"

"FRED!" Hermione shrieked.

"I'M NOT LOOKING!" Fred shouted.

George laughed.

Fred groaned.

"Uhm, Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a shirt now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That felt...awkward to write. Tell me what you think! Drop a review! Inspire me! Check out my profile for my other stories. _The Laws Of Attraction _is currently the story I'm most working on. **


End file.
